Thanks For The Help
by Hitomi's shimobo
Summary: a girl found on the river side by Zetsu is token in by the Akatsuki. She forgot were she came from, and where she was going. The only thing she could really remember was how to talk. Will she figure out who she was or will she become someone new?
1. prologue

Shimobo: Ello, to all. I don't own this so please don't sue! Oh, and be nice to the original author and buy his manga if you haven't yet.

Hitomi: But you don-

Shimobo: Shush, Hitomi! I will say what I want to! Now eat my cheese!cheese at Hitomi

Hitomi:Takes cheese Are you bribing me, with cheese?

Shimobo: Just a little... enjoy the cheese Hitomi I wouldn't! Anyway, please review if you want to say _anything_ about it, and I mean _anything _just do.

Hitomi: Yeah, she means _anything_ rude, nice, crude that is iffy there, and ideas for later on in the story... enjoy!

* * *

Sometimes I wonder why _he_ of all of the Akatsuki was chosen to be my teacher. He is only three years old then me and already has a partner, that is 25, and named Kisame Hoshigaki. They both pretty strong unlike me a lone 13 year old girl who wandered in with the big fish. Truth is hidden in that saying, Kisame looks like a big scary fish, a big scary _blue_ fish. The guy is 6' 4" with blue skin and darker blue hair. While Itachi-sensei is 5' 8" has pale skin and ominous jet black eyes. I have silver eyes that seem to flow like liquid, my hair, is well, multiple colors, _and_ I'm only 5'1"( I'm the shortest one in the Akatsuki) , it scares me sometimes. Also, the only other girl in Akatsuki is Konan and she, I think, doesn't like me. All she does is glance at me inquiringly and walk away.

"You coming, Akaneko?" Itachi asked stopping by the secret door to the secret hide out of the some-what secret organization Akatsuki that has a secret jutsu to get in to that there said secret door.

I don't know the jutsu yet. They don't trust me, yet.

A 13 year old girl who can't remember anything but her first name. A girl that was talented in the ninja arts and could leave to go to any of the ninja villages at any time and not have any problem with the law. The only problem is that some one was expecting me some where. Judging by the piece of parchment I had wadded up in my hand it was some one important.

"Of, course, Itachi-sensei. Where would I go? I can't remember where I came from or even if I could go back there." I replied with a small smile that didn't reach my eyes and I know he saw it. Mostly because he held my gaze for a little longer then he usually does, which usually a fraction of a second. But what surprised me was what I saw in his eyes for that fraction of a second. It was pity. He pitied me. Maybe because I didn't have a choice about being here, or didn't know whom or where my family is.

* * *

Shimobo: I fell like saying that I changed this part like 15 million times to get like this. I hoped you liked it and plan to read at least all that I have up.

Hitomi: She worked really hard on this _but_ is still willing to change it for what _she_ thinks is for the better. Also she isn't sure exactly were this is going so if she doesn't post for a while it is because she doesn't know what to do or is just being lazy like always!

Shimobo: I'm not _always_ lazy I do my homework and started this didn't I?

Hitomi:... Well, i guess, now get out of my chair! picks up brick

Shimobo: Eek! Fine! I add a new one either later today or tomorrow! Ja-ne for now! Ack! dodges brick

* * *


	2. Chapter 1 2 years later

Shimobo: see? what did i tell it is that day! Heh, I all ready typed this up like a week ago, but that is be side the point!

Hitomi: Yeah, you were _too_ lazy to put it up!

Shimobo: No, I wasn't I was just starting it before I put any thing on because it is confusing and better to do so you don't mess it up and waste peoples time by putting it up and never adding on to it again and make them mad by doing so!

Hitomi: I believe you completely... Oh, and **she and I don't own the original product! this is the disclaimer so no sueing for us! **Please? if you do sue please give a reason that an everyday person can understand! We are not lawyers or want to be.

Shimobo: that's right! Enjoy this chapter and dis it if you feel the need to!

* * *

"Good, Akaneko-chan! you're did a great job, un!" Deidara-kun said slurping up the last of a bowl of ramen I made for our newest member.

"Thanks, but I found out how after watching Itachi-sensei make it." I answered greatfully. Deidara is 15, the same as me, and has long blond hair, also like me.

His blond hair is lighter then mine but darker then some of the other ninja I've seen with Itachi-sensei. Although some say my hair is light brown, some say my hair is an extremely odd shade of orange, meanwhile others say my hair is a dark shade of blond, all is true. My hair has orange strands mixed with at least 20 different shades of browns, and blonds. Recently I got blond highlights and red streaks in my hair at Iwagakure, while Itachi-sensei, Kisame-sama and I were looking for Deidara-kun.

"You give this Itachi guy too much credit. He's only three years older then us, un" Deidara said angrily.

"I might but he taught me almost every thing I know." I replied quietly," Every thing else I learned from the other Akatsuki members."

"What do you by that?" Deidara asked confused.

"Well," I started looking at him then at my hands in front of me," I lost all of my memory other then my first name from 13 years old and younger. Itachi was basically instantly assigned to be my sensei after Zestu almost ate me after he found me on the river bed. Ever since Itachi-sensei has been teaching me along with Kisame, Zetsu, Pein, and Konan. Eventually there was Orochimaru, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu and now you."

"Oh, that is interesting,un, but how do you know that you are 15 now not older or younger?" Deidara asked hoping to stump me or get a really long reply that probably no common person would understand.

"Easy, come with me." I answered getting up off of the chair motioning for him to follow me.

We walked out of the kitchen and down a hallway to my room. As I opened the door I hit some thing or more of somebody.

"Woah, watch where you open that thing!"the white haired man shouted stepping out the way.

"What are you doing in my room Hidan? Aren't you supposed to be on a mission with Kakuzu-senpai right now anyway?"I shouted walking in glaring at the Jashin follower.

"_We _got back early and I was looking for you." he answered giving the glare right back.

"Why were you looking for me, you white headed foul?" I asked going over to my bed and pulling out a small wooden box.

"I forgot cause you hit me with the door." He uttered rubbing the back of his head," What you getting into that for?"

"To show our newest member how I know that I was 13 at that time." I replied now complete straight faced.

"Huh, new mem-" He started then saw Deidara walk inside my room," Oh, hello there."

"Oh, hi, I'm Deidara. You're Hidan, un?" Deidara asked introducing himself with a grin.

"It's Hidan-senpai to you, short man," Hidan said glaring down at Deidara.

Demoralized Deidara nodded and pitifully muttered," Nu, un."

"Hidan don't be so mean!"I shouted glaring at the older boy," He already is afraid of every body and he hasn't even met Sasori yet."

"Hey, who said I was afraid of you?" Deidara asked not hearing the last bit of what I said.

"You should be." I muttered quietly looking down. Trying to change the subject I said," Deidara-kun come here I need to show you this. Maybe you will be able to understand it."

Success. "What is it, un?" he asked curiously as he came closer to me," Woah, that looks pretty beat up."

"It's a piece of parchment that I had on me when they found me." I explained handing it to him.

After he read the parts that were still readable through the burn marks and the water damage he said," So that's how. To bad the writer's and the receivers' names are missing or completely destroyed, un."

"Wait did you say receivers?" I asked surprised," What do you mean by that?"

Well, it says _'_I hope you', burned spot 'and' water damage,_ '_will take care of her for us while we are,' burned off. So apparently who ever you were goin' to were trusted people of your guardian. Also that the people didn't know who you are or were before your guardian sent you to visit them, pointed out by how it said your age and name." explained Deidara seeming too smart for his own good.

"You made that connection fast, Deidara. I'm utmost surprised." Itachi said calmly from the shadows of the hall way," Akaneko, how did you miss that?"

"That is a very good question. I mean you gave me tests to check whether or not I could pick up hidden meanings in letters and messages and I aced them, some times picking up things you didn't mean to intend but where there anyways. Bizarre." I replied at taking the parchment back and putting backing the old box shaking my head at my own stupidity.

"Deidara, it's time to meet you partner." Itachi said taking his mostly emotionless gaze away from me to Deidara.

"Oh, please tell me he isn't a jack ass like Hidan here." Deidara pleaded quietly to were only I, who was the closest to him, could hear. I wasn't paying much attention to him though, recently I've been picking up Itachi-sensei's emotions more and more often. I don't know whether he's purposely letting them show or it is just because I'm almost always with him and Kisame so I am able to pick them up but I'm pretty sure that Kisame can't. And it's not because Kisame is a bad ninja.

* * *

Shimobo: That's it for this chapter! hoped you liked it and wont hurt me if you didn't.

Hitomi: Yeah, we didn't really go over this one or changed it much... all I did was fix _her_ spelling

Shimobo: Shush Hitomi! What did I ever spell wrong?

Hitomi: You spelled yeah wrong multiple times before.

Shimobo: I guess you do have a point. Well, see all of you nice readers next time! Ja-ne!

Hitomi: Bai!

* * *


	3. Chapter 2 Konohagakure

Shimobo: I feel like not saying any thing here so enjoy and remember this is Masashi Kishimoto-sama's not mine

Hitomi: For once you're quiet! well enjoy and give her you opinion of it.

* * *

Deidara and Sasori got along fine other then that their thought of good art was as different as the poles are apart. Which was expected but they make a good pair. Like Itachi and Kisame they have their obvious differences and not so obvious similarities.

Sasori was just happy to finally have a reason to be late ( if he ever actually was).Deidara was also happy to find some one actually shorter the he.

After a week or so when every body except Itachi, Kisame and I were on a mission of sorts. Itachi and Kisame desided it was time for me to get a headband.

We went to Konoha, mostly because they were having the graduations soon, and took a couple of blank headband plates, the ones that don't have the leaf symbol on it yet. After we did this Itachi turned to me and said in his usually tone," You stay here. Kisame and I are going to the next village over to get these encrypted. Be back in two days. Don't do anything really stupid. Bai."

"Hai, and bai Itachi-sensei. Be safe Kisame." I said saluting them army style.

Seeing them go gave me the jitters. They went on missions with out m before but I was always left at a near by base were they would stop by every so often but this time I was by myself in a place I never been before.

Trying to shrug it off I walked around town taking in my surroundings. There were a lot of stores selling various things. Eventually I wondered into a group of kids or younger teens. They looked around 13.

As I walked by I over heard a girl with dazzling pink hair and green eyes yell," Baka Ino-pig! He's annoying not funny. You shouldn't find him funny if he was chasing you all day!"

"You are the baka, wide forehead!" shot back a Blond girl with pupal-less blue eyes.

I rolled my eye at the girls argument, tuning it out, and just kept going. Eventually there friend all left then to there petty argument. One of the guys came in my direction. He had brown hair, brown eyes and red triangles on his cheeks. Oh, and one more thing, he had a puppy on his head.

As he walked pass me the dog growled. Surprised the boy stopped and looked at me then up the general direction of the dog on his head then back at me. Curiosity plainly written on his face he asked," Who are you? Akamaru doesn't like you he says you have strong chakura control yet aren't a ninja. So, once again who are you? Answer carefully."

Trying not to laugh at the boys threat I replied," You can call me Akaneko. And Don't let your _dog_ worry I wont try any thing, I would get in trouble if I did. What's your name?"

"Okay," he said seemingly suspicious still, for good reason. But he seemed to trust me cause his dog calmed down a lot," My name is Kiba Inuzuka and i'm graduating from konoha ninja academy this week!"

"Brovido, or congratulations for being able to graduate this. I wish you the best of luck." I said cheerfully with a big smile.As I walked away I called back," Oh, if my sensei lets me I'll see you in the chunin exams, bai."

Kiba's POV

As the strange girl with multicolored hair and silver eyes walked away, Sasuke came over and asked completely straight faced," Who was that?"

"Donno, but man, she was strange. Said some thing about her sensei not wanting to try _anything __**and**_ possibly seeing us at the chunin exams this year." I paused to see if Sasuke would say anything to that. When he didn't I added glancing over at him, " She didn't have a headband."

At that Sasuke glared meaningfully at me, as if saying you tell any body about me asking I'll kill you, then he took off after her. Shaking my head and laughing silently I went home

Akaneko's POV

Walking through civilians of this big village was interesting. Most of them left room for me to walk past when the streets were crowded. It was like they knew that I was more then the every day traveler. When I checked into an Inn the Inn keeper cautiously gave me the key. When I went into the room and looked into the mirror I remembered that I had eyes that looked like liquid silver that came right to the edge or the collar of my cloak, and it was way too long on me. I took it off and looked at my tee-shirt underneath. An aqua blue v-neck tee. It brought out the my eyes and the brown in my hair. My pants were a simple pair of black jeans.

After putting my hair up I went to leave. Getting the odd feeling that I was going to have a sharp object chucked at my head. I hid behind the door as I opened it. And what do you know a kunai came through right were my head would have been. Quickly looking out into the hall I saw a boy with black hair that spiked out in the back and black eyes duck out of view around a near by corner.

Quickly and quietly as I could I went to the corner. The boy was only a few feet away looking right at me. Or was he glaring at me? I stepped all the way around the corner and asked," Who are you and why did you throw a kunai at me?"

"Why should I answer _you?_" he retorted pulling out another kunai.

"Cause you th-" I started but was cut off by a kunai thrown at my head catching it as it went by I said calmly as possible," You want a fight? you got one buddy."

He went wide eyed for a second then went back to his glare and pull out another kunai and charged me. Lowering the kunai I had in hand slitly to seem if i droped my guard. He smirked. As he got closer I dropped the kunai grabbed his wrist, pulled his arm to his back and pushed him to the ground. With one knee in the small of his back I asked pleasantly, " _ Now_ will you tell me who the hell you are or do I actually have to hurt you?"

He didn't say anything for a minute then he answered," You are a baka."

"What was that?" I asked pressing my knee harder against his back.

"You are a baka. You just proved to me that you aren't effected by genjustu. I just tried you use one and it didn't work. Any one with out any ninja training would be able to do that. Also you have train because I don't know any body who can do what you did to me with out training so the real question is who are you?"

"Tch, fine be that way my name is Akaneko. Now tell me you name now unless you want me to grab that kunai I dropped and stab your hand." I ordered trying to not to show that I was extremely annoyed with him.

"Heh, you have great negotiation skills you now that?" he said squirming a little bit. When I didn't say any thing he said," ugh, fine, my name Is Sasuke Uchiha . You happy now?"

"Very," I replied getting up." Thanks, that's all I need to know but if you bother me again I wont hesitate to hurt you so badly that you miss the graduation exams."

Leaving him there I walked out to the lobby. The Inn keeper seemed surprised to see me or to see that I was actually a girl under that bulky cloak ( or maybe he was surprised to see how young I was.) Which ever it was I simply ignored him and left the inn to go look around again.

* * *

Shimobo: I hope you liked it and aren't mad at me for not posting this chapter the first time around thank you Pink.Love. Rocks for pointing it out.

Hitomi: _I _want to thank every body who has read this and please be mean to the author of this fic she needs it Bai!


	4. Chapter 4 a plan comes

Hitomi: Why is this chapter 4?

Shimobo: Because it can be and I said it was and I don't feel like having a chapter 3

Hitomi:... ...

Shimobo: Fine, be that way I don't care!

Hitomi: I will be this way!

Shimobo: Yeah, I guess I should do the disclaimer... I don't own the original product and I don't claim to own the original so, please don't sue me.

Hitomi: And remember the readers are more important the the author tell her if she should change or add anything to the story.

Shimobo: Hey, that's not nice to me!

Hitomi: Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 4

Wondering around was fun for awhile but eventually I got bored in town so I went to the training grounds that they had there. Most were dusty from use and some had wood poles that had obvious marks of training on them. Dried blood from genin trying so hard to improve and the wood worn down to where some of the poles were not as thick as they once were by a couple of inches.

Thinking back to my own training, I never had a permanent training ground I usually changed which one every few weeks. Walking up to one of the poles I put my hand on it. The wood was smooth from use yet, rough from chips that came off of it.

Hearing foot steps behind me I turned around quickly only to find Sasuke." What are you doing here?" I asked a little defensibly.

He smirked his black eyes sparkling in the moonlight," My brother used to train here. I came and watched him some times."

Surprised I murmured blinking," Really, I didn't know that, that's interesting."

"My _brother_ was really strong. He was an ANBU captain by the age of 13." Sasuke said glancing downward," and here I am only graduating from the academy."

"Don't judge yourself by your brother. During my travels recently I met your brother. What ever he did here he doesn't regret it but he is sad he had to do it." I half lied. I could tell deep down in Itachi that he was sorry about parts of what he did but also he knew it had to be done. The obvious lie was about only recently meeting him.

Sasuke's eyes shot up glaring," Where did you meet him?" he demanded.

"The country of Snow." I replied trying not to smile. Tormenting Sasuke _was_ fun," It was an interesting encounter. but he left the country before I did and that was a while ago. Walking from there to here takes a while."

Right after that Sasuke stormed off kicking a random rock on the ground. Then a soft chuckle came from a near by tree and Itachi stepped out." Having fun?"

"Undeniably, your brother is so easy to mess with." I replied grinning but I took it away almost instantly and asked irritably," What are you doing here, sensei?"

"Kisame said he could take care of it after we got there so... I came back." Itachi explained looking down at me in away to tell me that I made him mad by my tone.

"Okay, anything else?" I asked wincing a little.

When he just walked away. I rolled my eyes and thought, _ well that's a no_. It was getting cold so as I turned to leave I saw a blond boy wearing orange walking closer. I quickly hid in the woods. after I ducked behind a tree, I silently hit my forehead, then grinned and climbed the tree on the edge of the clearing.

When I got on the branch I leaned up against the trunk with one leg hanging off the branch the other I had were I could put my elbow on it. As he came into the clearing the moon was right where you could see my shadow on the ground.

He shouted," Who's there?" When I didn't reply he yelled," Why didn't you answer me? Are you asleep? If you are I'll wake you up, believe it!"

I turned towards him and said in a emotionless voice," How was I suppose to know you were talking to me and not him?" and I pointed up to a semi-surprised Itachi.

He looked up to where I was point to see Itachi in his cloak standing in the shade of the turning leaves. You could see him mouth woah right afterwards," I didn't see him that's how! I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I will be come Hokage, believe it!"

"Hokage, eh?" I muttered shifting to jump down.

"Don't do it Akaneko. Didn't I say not to try anything?" Itachi said loud enough so Naruto could hear.

"Who are you two, anyways? I don't remember seeing anybody like you ever before in town." Naruto squinting up at us.

"No one of importance for the time being, don't worry, and good luck with you dream Naruto." I said glaring at Itachi and whispered," Who said I was going to do some thing stupid?"

" I did." he replied matter-a-factly in his usual emotionless voice as I jumped down from the branch.

"Tch, you are _so_ mean sometimes." I scoffed then turned and walked past Naruto. I paused right after going past him and said," See ya Naruto, possibly, depends."

"On what?" he asked surprised.

"On what Mister emotionless says." I replied then left.

Naruto's POV

Confused I turn around to ask her what she meant but she was gone, disappeared. When I turned to other way to ask the guy he was gone too. Confused and mad that the two didn't stay to talk more I went home bummed. _At least the girl seem to care I existed and said good luck to my dream.  
_  
Akaneko's POV

As I walked toward the hotel I was staying at Itachi came up and said mildly," You know since you were in the Fire nation when you were found that there is bound to be a record of who you were some where here."

"So your point?"I sniped still mad at him.

"If you want we can check," He replied not look at me.

"Is that what you meant by trying _something_ earlier? Or was that just part of it?" I asked stopping and calming down.

"Part of it." he said stopping as well but a few paces in front of me

"But why do you mention this now?" I asked tilting my head to the side and crossing my arms.

"'Cause I can," he paused turning towards me," Or, more of, we can go get the information about you and your supposed death."

* * *

Shimobo:Well, now, this might be hard to do... I don't want it to be obvious (who she is and what she found out in the next chapter), maybe I will ask my good friend Itachi to come and explain. Yeah, he could replace Hitomi...

Hitomi: As long as I get paid. I good with that.

Shimobo: ...you weren't getting money in the first place.

Hitomi: People of fanfiction. net give her an straight answer to what you thought of the chapter, defiantly if it's not nice! Bai!

Shimobo: Should I have let her leave? Oh, wells, Ja ne for now!


	5. Chapter 5 a little laugh

Shimobo: Hello, welcome to here, where ever here is... any way, Thank you all for reading this and thank you to .Rocks for pointing out that I messed up on putting up a chapter. It _should_ make more sense now that i fixed it, right Itachi-senpai?!

Itachi:... ...... ...

Shimobo: sorry, i don't now morse code or mime talk... yeah,... I DO NOT OWN THE ORIGINAL STORY AND DO NOT CLAIM TO OWNING THE REAL STORY enjoy, if you can... i got REALLY bored trough this chapter and I got stuck and I only was able to geton 3 days last week and this computer is in my bedroom!

Itachi: Hope you like it, I talk a lot in it.

As we snuck into the third Hokage's office that was underneath the rock monument to the four Hokages. Knowing the real story behind these four great ninjas made me shiver as I looked at them.

"Calm down, Akaneko, and hide your chakura as well. The Hokage isn't as dumb as Kisame." Itachi murmurer's. He had changed out of his Akastuki cloak so that this little 'adventure' wouldn't attract attention to Akastuki. He was though were a black cloak. The same size and shape as the Akastuki cloak just with out the red clouds.

"He's right, although I don't know who this Kisame guy is." said what seemed to be an old man behind us.

I turned around and say that it was the Hokage. Before I could say anything he spoke again," What are you doing here, Itachi?"

"Trying to help this mindless fool." Itachi answered seeming to give up on sneaking away and leaving me.

"Come now she isn't as mindless as some ninja. Not as bad as Danzo or this years soon to be graduating class and might I say your brother is graduating." the Hokage said smiling. He had no hard feelings for Itachi, that was apparent," Now how are you trying to help this buitiful young lady?"

Before Itachi could answer I said," To help me figure out who I am. I have a bad case of memory loss."

"That is just like you Itachi. Helping others without a real reason." the hokage said shaking his head," Follow me."

Itachi followed him after he walked by. I followed Itachi keeping one silver eye on him and one on Sandaime Hokage watching them both. Itachi walked like he was a little edgey and after a little while under my scrutinizing stare and Itachi's ready to run like walk Saratobi said," You know you guys don't have to worry. All the guards are outside at the moment and I still regret that you had to do what you had to do, Itachi."

"..."

"Tch," I scoffed at Itachi's silent reply turning my head slightly to exaggerate the small noise.

They both turned and looked at me. Itachi with his normal emotionless face while the Hokage obviously was surprised.

"What?" I asked surprised that they _both _stopped and looked at me.

Sandaime looked from me to Itachi slowly and asked," How do you know each other exactly?"

"She," He started narrowing his eyes," is my student."

"Jeez, she has like no respect at all to you." He said obviously surprised more.

"I respect Itachi-sensei but some times it would be nice if he replied to things. Nearly 90% of the answers I got when asked were from Kisame. That blue haired weirdo is just bad a remembering to do things. Like locking the door or brushing his hair."

" That's because you both talk nonstop." Itachi replied invisibly glaring at me.

After he said that Sandaime Hokage started laughing uncontrollably," She sounds like a normal teenage girl there is nothing you can do about that. Itachi you just need to chill and act more like a teen yourself. You were forcefully grown up too fast. You act like an old man!"

Itachi looked at Sandaime for a moment then, blinked. Just blinked, he said nothing and the old man cracked up laughing... again.

"Okay, that was the best reply I have ever got for that." Sarotobi said calming down," Let' us continue on our not very adventurous adventure."

As I neared going insane by the silence of walking with the two people in front of me for what seemed twenty minutes in silence, Sandaime Hokage said," Ah, here we are. The record room. I wonder where it would be, hm."

"It happened two years ago near _the _river." I informed him looking around at the pile opun pile of boxes.

"Any other information about the time? A lot happened two years ago." Sandaime Hokage asked glancing at Itachi.

"It was some time in November." Itachi said looking at box nonchalantly The date it read was July of the same year I was found.

"Okay, I remember nothing but a bridge got burned down in the whole country during that month, some people were one it and a few people went missing and never found. Every one thought that they were burned to a dust in the blaze. Guess not," Sarotobi said digging into a dusty box and pulling out a folder," Now what is your name?"

"Akaneko." I answered looking at the thick folder in amazement. Who would have know one bridge would have caused so much death and missing reports?

After a few minutes of him going through the folder for a few minutes Sartobi finally said, "Ah, there is only one person with a first name of Akaneko and that is Akaneko Haruki. A noble man who was assassinated soon after she or you went 'missing',so sad. Wish that wasn't your fate young lady. Partly because you went from high class noblewoman to a ninja that just so happens to be in a semi-illegal organization. The other part is that you got stuck with Itachi."

"I'm fine with that.I have a feeling that I was really bored with my life as a nobleman's daughter, any way." I replied smiling," We should go before anybody gets into trouble. Come on, Itachi-sensei!"

"Shouldn't you be the one making the decisions?" Sandaime Hokage asked raising an eye brow.

"Maybe, but I was planing on leaving any ways, so it doesn't matter, does it?" Itachi retorted in his placid way.

After we left and we were away from the office I asked," Do you have a place to stay tonight or do I have to share my room with you?"

"I could always go to the old house, but I think it is smarter to go to with you." Itachi said after a small pause.

"Okay, right this way, sensei." I said starting to skip. When we got there I said in an accent," Right this way, sir."

He actually rolled his eyes as he went in. I thought he was going to say some thing as well, but he didn't. I followed him trying not to act completely surprised at he fact that he actually rolled his eyes.

As we entered I noticed, to my surprise, that the inn keeper or desk guy was the same boy as from before. He seemed almost as surpised as I did when Itachi, of all people went up to him and _asked _taking off his cloak to show his black tee-shirt and jeans_,_" What are you looking at my sister for?"

"I-I was just looking up to see who was coming in. My brother was supposed to be here an hour ago to take over." The desk man said shrinking back.

I tried not to grin or laugh or show that I was surprised that _Itachi_ went up to the man and asked some thing. As we started up the stairs I said grinning," Sorry, he over reacts some times. Only family sort of thing, see you in the morning probably."

"Y-yeah sure," he stammered.

Itachi looked back at me trying to hide the fact that he was about to laugh as well. WE half ran to my room and shut the door the clolapsed on the floor laughing.

Shimobo: See? I got bored and wanted to finish this! Very random ending? Yes.

Itachi: I talked see.

Shimobo: Yes, yes, you did. Now what to do in the next chapter hm.... Oh , yeah criticize all you want! Murder my writing if you want point out every thing wrong! Other then Itachi being completely out of character because I all ready know that. I don't care What you say as long as it isn't being mean to me directly, only my writing, it should help it, probably. Any ideas? tell me!

Itachi: Please? so I don't have to talk, as much. Je-ne Hitomi is coming back next week.

Shimobo: Yeah, she is she is a lot more fun to talk to... she isn't as scary, although her brother is scary... In his own ways... well, bai!


	6. Chapter 6 Deidara shows up

* * *

Shimobo: Sorry, I didn't post this sooner if you are waiting for the next chapter I've just been _really _busy with school. Also, it took Hitomi (and a couple of my other friends) a week to edit my work.

Hitomi: It wasn't because she did such a bad job it was because I was being lazy.

Shimobo: Anyway enjoy and remember I have a disclaimer I'm just to lazy to type it out right now.

* * *

**Chapter 6 **

My room ended up have two beds in it, so we didn't have to argue about who got to sleep on the floor. Although if we did end up arguing I don't think either of us would have gotten much sleep, but right after we got done laughing we went to bed.

Now, lying half awake in the bed looking at the plain white curtains that covered the widow, I ended up actually thinking about what Sandaime said, the part about my father being assassinated after I went 'missing'.

"Itachi-sensei? Are you awake?"

I heard him shift in his bed. After a minute of silence I said, "You think someone tried to kill me so they could get my family's money?"

"Most likely." He replied sounding like he was still half asleep like I was.

"Should we tell Pein about it?"

"Maybe."

"What about Kakuzu?"

"No."

"Why not?"

There was a moment of silence. Then he replied, "Do I really have to answer that?"

I turned over to look at him and said, "Not really, though I think it would be funny to see his reaction."

He blinked then got up and went into the bathroom. Laughing I got up, or more of purposely fell out of the bed and onto the floor. After finding my bag, which happened to be under my bed, I pulled out my brush and yanked it through my hair. Then I pulled a pair of light blue jeans and a white tee out of my bag and waited for Itachi to get done with his shower so I could take mine.

He came out about ten minutes later, his black hair still wet, and I silently went in soon after he left and started to go through the many pockets of his akatsuki cloak that he packs full of random useful things (i.e. a fire starter, brush/comb, extra clothes, some games, ninja weapons of many shapes and sizes, etc.) but for some reason he never has any towels with him.

After taking a shower and changing, into a pair of faded blue jeans and a crimson tee. I left the bathroom to find my brush again. After finding it I sat down near Itachi, who's hair was mostly ,if not completely, dry, and watched him play a game of solitaire as I untangled my hair. Drops of water got on the cards so I moved away a little to dry my hair some more but found all of the towels we had were wet.

Sighing, I said, "I need to go get some more towels. I'll be back soon."

When I got down to the lobby of the Inn I noticed how the desk boy changed. This one obviously was the brother the other boy was waiting for. You could tell that this one was not as responsible as the other just by looking at him, for this one was asleep, his light brown head on the front desk with a puddle of drool gathering next to his mouth.

Rolling my eyes, I went over to the desk and rang the bell thing. The brown-haired boy snapped awake, turned to me angrily, and asked, "What do you want?"

I need some towels. We ran out in my room," I answered, staring back coldly.

"Towels? Really? We put like two in each room," the boy answered, surprised and obviously not noticing my still dripping hair.

Yeah, towels. Did you just learn some thing new? Like, maybe people sometimes need more then two towels in their room?" I replied. I don't like people who have dumb things to say to everything.

"Okay, I'll go get some. Jeez, take a chill pill or something," he said a little taken back. Then he went through a door behind the desk.

After a few minutes, he came back out of the room with two more towels and asked, "How long are you going to be staying here?"

"Depends on how long a friend of mine takes to get here," I replied, grabbing the towels. I used one to wipe up his drool--which made him embarrassed--and the other to dry my hair. "Thanks."

"Your welcome," he said, picking up the towel that I used to wipe up the drool with. "I guess I should say, 'if you need any more help, I'll be here.'"

"Yeah, sure, bye," I said, and then left to go back to the room where Itachi was waiting. As I got to the stairs, I heard the bell on the door jingle. I turned to see who it was out of habit and saw that it was Deidara. I stopped, turned completely around, and asked, "What are you doing here?"

He looked at me, then said, grinning, "Why hello there, Akaneko-chan. You're the one I was looking for. Now, I need to chat with you and uh...the evil dude who thinks he's all that!"

Laughing quietly, I answered, "Dei, how many times do I have to tell you my brother isn't evil!? He's strong that's it!"

"That is what I would say if I had an evil older brother too," Deidara said, looking determined that Itachi was an evil mastermind.

Whatever, Dei, come on. I'll show you to the room," I replied closing my eyes in frustration. As we went up the stairs, I could feel the curious stare of the desk boy following us as we went.

After we got down the hall a ways, Deidara asked, "What's up with you calling Itachi your brother?"

"It's sort of a cover story 'cause that guy's brother" I paused, pointing behind us, "was looking at me weirdly."

"Weirdly, how?"

"Um, I came and checked in by myself then came back with an older guy. What do you think?"

"Oh," Deidara uttered, looking away uncomfortably. He didn't say anything else while we walked to the room.

As we entered the room, Itachi had just finished putting his cards back in their box. He stood slowly and turned to look at first at me, then at Deidara, seeming to contemplate something, back again and again, as if deciding not to do what ever he was thinking about doing. After a second he asked me, "What is he doing here?"

"I dunno. All I know is that he said that he needed to talk to us," I answered, shrugging as I went over to my bed and sat down, drying my hair some more.

Itachi blinked, then quickly turned around, pinned Deidara to the wall with a kunai to his throat. "What the hell, Itachi?!" Deidara shouted angrily.

"Do I need a reason to suddenly attack you, Deidara?" Itachi replied calmly, but without his cloak his smirk showed obviously.

I chortled and added to Deidara's benfit, "He does that to make sure you are on your guard. You could be attacked at any time, and he wants you to be ready. Think of him attacking you at random intervals as a good thing. It's better him, who is in a surprisingly good mood at the moment, then some random thug who want your awesome hat--or more commonly, money. Or that psycho kid with the sword."

Itachi let Deidara go and turned to me, trying to not smile to big, and said, "Why are you here, Deidara?"

"The great un-" Deidara paused, stopping himself from finishing the word he started, obviously trying to not insult some one. Deidara sighed shaking his head, "Okay, well, look I don't want to do this, but that pain in the ass leader of ours is making me hang out with you two until the Chunin Exams are over because he wants Akaneko to go through them."

"Why you, though?" I asked, surprised that Pein would do something like that.

Itachi grinned, with his back still to Deidara and the door, he answered, "Because you, him, and I are the youngest members of Akastuki."

"And the closest in age, for the point of it," Deidara added, fuming. He crossed his arms and added, "Kisame and Sasori aren't going to be with us but wandering around each other. Oh, and Itachi, Pein-sama is making you come up with the names we are going to use to cover up who we really are."

Itachi's grin disappeared, showing his obvious disdain for that part of the assignment.

"Hey, Itachi we could call Deidara, Deisuke 'cause it's similar. That way he won't be completely oblivious to the fact that he is be called, if we are trying to get his attention," I offered, trying to help. "And you can be Itsuki because it sounds similar to Itachi, and Dei here yelled your name so we don't want the person up front thinking that, if you go through with going to the finals, he might think that he misheard your name."

Deidara looked at me like I was a genius and said, "That was too easy for you, Akaneko-chan."

"Well, actually I just used names I heard before that were similar to your guys' names." I paused, then added chuckling, "Most of the names I know are from desk boys flirting with me."

Itachi and Deidara looked at me, dumbfounded for a second, then blinked at the same time, which made me laugh harder.

Annoyed that I laughed, Deidara asked, "What's so funny?"

"You two blinked at the same time." I answered calmly pointing back and forth from Itachi and deidara.

"Oh, that explains it." Deidara said, still annoyed, rolling his eyes.

" I answered calmly, pointing back and forth from Itachi and Deidara.

"Oh, that explains it," Deidara said, still annoyed and rolling his eyes.

After a few moments of silence, Itachi turned so he could lean against the wall, then asked, "What should our last names be?"

_I didn't even think about last names!_ I thought, looking at him then over at Deidara, who was leaning up against the wall by the door. Deidara was looking at me like I should answer his question, so I rolled my eyes at him and suggested, "How about we use the family thing. Itachi and I are siblings, and, Deidara, you can be a cousin or a second-cousin."

"That would work," Deidara said, grinning. "How about the name be Takumi and our grandfathers are brothers?"

"That works. Now you are in charge of remembering it. The last name and the relation part," Itachi said not really caring but happy that we got it decided.

Deidara glared at him. I laughed, grabbing my brush to brush my hair again, and said, "Dei, if it helps, we all can be cousins. It's easier to remember, and Itachi and I don't really look that similar."

Still glaring, Deidara said, "Fine! but you have to remember your own name, Itachi."

"Well, I'll be using it, since we are in Konoha. My brother is still here, so I definitely need a cover name. You better not call me Itachi in public here, Deidara. If you do you're a dead man walking," Itachi said, shrugging.

"Then why do I have to remember the last name?" Deidara asked, outraged.

"You came up with it."

"So?"

"If you came up with it; it should be easier for you to remember it, right?"

"Not necessarily."

"Ha!"

Woah," I said, stopping there kiddish argument.

"What? Deidara asked, annoyed once again.

"Itsuki said ha," I replied.

"_So?_"Deidara asked again.

I rolled my eyes. "This is Itsuki we are talking about. He doesn't ever show emotion or say something unneeded. Usually he would have just let the pointless arguement stop there." I paused for a second then asked, "Itsuki are you changing?"

Before Itachi could answer, their was a knock at the door. Deidara glanced from me to Itachi, then went and opened the door. It was the most recent desk boy, and he looked a bit edgy.

"Um, sorry to come interrupt your lovely arguments, but there is a boy with black hair and eyes requesting that you," he pointed at me, "go and talk to him."

"Okay, thanks. I will be down in a few seconds. Bye," I said, putting my brush on the bed beside me.

The desk boy edgily walked away and back down the hall to the stairs. Deidara stood at the door with a questioning look on his face. "Who--?"

"Itachi's little brother," I answered as I walked past him. "Come meet him."

"I'm staying here," Itachi said, walking over to his cloak. He reached into one of it's many pockets.

"Okay, you do that," I replied looking at him like he was being extremely weird, because he was. Before he would have just stayed not said anything. _I wonder what's gotten into him?_

* * *

Shimobo: Please Review or comment on my story so far it would be helpful. If you have any suggestions please tell me.

Hitomi and Shimobo: Bai!


	7. Chapter 7 a plan?

Shimobo: Ha! I finally finished it! Sorry it took so long. Just got caught up in sports.

Hitomi: So, yeah, here's the next chapter enjoy you wont likely get another one soon.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

As Deidara and I got to the foot of the stairs, Sasuke, who was oddly reading a magazine of some sort, looked at Dei then me. After a second he asked, like he was my father," Who is this?"

"My cousin. Why?" I replied, not giving him Deidara's name.

"I thought you said you were waiting for a friend," he answered, shrugging and putting down the magazine.

"I am, but he just happened to show up as well. My whole family are traveling ninja and we don't really belong to any of the countries or villages," I explained, glancing over at Deidara to see him standing there with a huge cheesy grin.

When I was about to ask what the hell he was grinning about, Sasuke beat me to it. He worded it more like," What the hell are you smiling at, you dim witted blond?"

Deidara just kept grinning, not caring that he was being called a dim witted blond. He didn't say anything. He stood there for awhile with everybody, including the desk boy, staring at him like he was an idiot.

I shook my head to clear it and turned to Sasuke and asked," Why are you here anyway?"

"Umm, Naruto said he talked to you yesterday, and that you said that you would be his friend." Sasuke stopped there, but looked like he want to ask something.

"You want her to be your friend, too! Ain't that sweet, un!" Deidara yelled, and took both of us into a huge hug and spun us around a few times.

When he stopped, the desk boy was laughing, and a brown haired Itachi was standing on the landing, stabbing daggers into Deidara's back. I laughed, then said," Um, Dei... look behind you. The evil, diabolical brother of mine is about to slit your throat. "

Deidara turned around and his blue eyes went wide. The reason was truly unknown, for the brown hair that was now Itachi's wasn't a dark shade of brown but almost a blond, and there was also the face that he was glaring at Deidara with such murderous intent that it scared me.

The desk boy gasped, his brown eyes fearful, and ducked under the desk he was standing behind as Itachi threw a kunai at Deidara. Sasuke and I jumped away from Deidara as he jumped backwards, almost to the door. Deidara looked at Itachi calmly but yelled absolutely outraged," What the hell was that for, Itsuki?"

"You need to leave the little boys of this town alone." Itachi replied making his face the calm, mellow face it usually is.

The desk boy laughed and I glanced over the counter and said," You know, I think you qualify as one of those 'little boys'."

The desk boy, who looked a year younger then me and Dei, stopped laughing and glared at me. " I'm 17!"

"Well, 17 is still younger then a lot of people. Although, I guess you wouldn't count anymore 'cause Dei is 15 and you being older then him would consider him being a little boy to you and not the opposite." I replied watching Deidara's expression change from shock to anger to outrage to being so pissed off it is to hard for me to describe in words.

Meanwhile, Sasuke sat down so he could watch the upcoming fight of the two older boys who were supposedly cousins. Deidara threw a kunai at Itachi, who jumped over it and landed at the base of the stairs.

After that I couldn't really follow anything, except the fact that Deidara was getting his ass handed to him, and eventually Itachi got Deidara into a headlock, as Kisame and Sasori walked in. Kisame, appointing himself as our sensei, asked looking angry," What have I told you two about fighting in the middle of the lobby?"

"Uh, you never told Itsuki or Deisuke about fighting in a lobby." I said purposely using their cover -up names so that Kisame or Sasori, if Kisame wasn't paying attention, would know them.

"You know these two?" the desk boy asked, looking at them like they came from a different planet. Then I noticed Sasuke was looking at them the same way.

"Yeah," I started slowly," they're my uncles via marriage, of course. And not Deisuke's father."

"Oh, so is Deisuke's dad the brother of your dad?" the desk boy asked.

No, his mother is the sister of my mom," I answered, rolling my eyes, as Itachi let Daidara out of the hold. " Hey, let's get out of here before we tear up this fine establishment even more."

As I headed towards the door, Deidara started to say something, but was knocked out by Itachi. As I went by Sasori, I heard him mutter," He does talk too much, but that was overkill."

Sasuke followed us out but didn't say anything to me as he went by. I shrugged and then asked Itachi almost instantly," Why in the world did you dye your hair?"

"People would reconise me too easily here. Plus this way we look like we could actually use that cover up story you ans him made up." He answered as he droped Deidara on his face.

"Let's go somewhere safer to talk." Sasori said picking up Deidara. "Do you know of a place Itsuki?"

"Fallow me." He answered nodding once.

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and he looked like he was about to knock me out too, so, I decided to keep my mouth shut and fallow him.

We walked for a little while and then we got to the town gate and we went through when the guards were talking to some one else, who looked like they had a cart of cabbages.

Once out side of the village we went to a clearing near by. The clearing had a pond in it that glittered in the sun. "Wow," I whispered then looked at Itachi who simply smiled in his eyes but didn't say anything.

"Now to bisness." Sasori said seting Deidara down at the trunk of a tree," What is exactly the cover story you three came up with?"

" Itachi and I are siblings. Deidara is our cousin and you two are our uncles vai marriage. And not Dei's parental." I answered," Oh, and our whole family are all travelling ninja."

"Short, simple, and to the point I like it." Sasori said nodding.

"What are your names?" Kisame asked.

"My name is Akaneko Takumi, Itachi's is Itsuki Takumi, and Deidara's is Deisuke Takumi." I answered as Deidara woke up.

Deidara jumped onto his feet almost instantly and looked ready to kill Itachi but Sasori, who was standing near by stopped Deidara and said," You just get knocked out again, so stop it."

"Fine," Deidara said pouting and sitting back down. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"Well, actually we don't know. Practice and chill for the next six months is what I suggest. Get to know each others techniques so you seem like a real team and family." Kisame said shrugging.

"Well, great." I muttered and then looked at Itachi who was obviously thinking the same thing. Then I glanced at Deidara who looked like he was going to cry in the horrors of it. Then I laughed at the thought of the next six months knowing I'm going to have fun.

* * *

Hitomi: Hoped you liked it review if you want to. It would be nice if I got some Ideas for the next six months other wise she just going to skip them and she don't want to do that.

Shimobo: completely don't want to. Positive criticisms is always appreciated as well. Well bye for now! ^^


	8. Chapter 8 6 months later

Shimobo: Well, Here's the next chapter have fun with it. I actually had this done a few weeks ago , around the same time as my FMA fic but I was going through it more carefully with the whole editing thing and forgot to post it. So here you go.

Hitomi: Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

** 6 months later**

Akaneko's POV

As the three of us walked through the gate we were stopped briefly and asked what our business in Konoha was. Itachi had kept his hair a light brown for a while since we were training together. It was still odd to see him with the light colored hair and without his sharingan. It was even creepier. Black eyes and light brown hair don't mix.

We checked into the hotel we stayed at when we grouped together. The desk boy was the one that was there when I first checked in, the 'responsible' one. After that we left to go to the academy, where the first test would be. We were the first ones there so we sat down off to one side in a corner. We watched people file in and I knew we would be able to get to the finals easily. Well, two of the three of us had already passed the exam anyway and I knew I could keep up with the two, most of the time.

Eventually there was a group of people that saw us and walked over, laughing. "Well, what do we have here?" one said. He had a weird sideways grin on his face.

We sat there and stared at him, just staring, nothing more. When he asked mockingly, "Is it tradition to have long girly hair in your village? Or do you three like to pretend you're girls?"

At that I kicked his feet out from under him and held a kunai to his neck. "Who said I wasn't a girl?"

He looked shocked, and so did everyone else in the room, except Deidara and Itachi.. Of course, they wouldn't be surprised. I slowly pulled the kunai away from his neck and Deidara stood up, holding his hand to help the other boy up. "Sorry about that. She doesn't like being called a boy." The other boy grabbed Deidara's hand and soon after Deidara slammed the other boys face into his knee. "And I don't like being called a girl."

Itachi shook his head at us and I grinned at him, "What, we were bored. Can't expect us not to have any fun."

One of the guys who was in a team with the guy me and Deidara picked on said, out raged, "Is the only sane one in your group the silent guy?"

"You're just lucky I haven't done anything yet." Itachi almost instantly replied, glaring at him.

I chuckled as the three backed away slowly and then went and sat as far away as they could get. After that, nothing exciting happened until Sasuke, Naruto and a pink haired girl came in. Then a bunch of kids went up to them and made a huge fuss. When it was all done and over with everyone was glaring at them, because of Naruto. I found out the pink haired girl was named Sakura.

The white haired guy with glasses' name was Kabuto, the guy with a dog was Kiba, the prissy girl with blond hair's name was Ino, and the chubby guy was named Choji. A few seconds later the guy with the scar poofed in and said the exam was going to start. I somehow got stuck sitting next to Sasuke, but he didn't seem to notice me. He was stressing about the test or, the fact that Naruto was taking the test. Eventually he turned on his sharingan and used it to cheat. I finished the test in about 10 minutes and stayed awake for most of the time. I woke up when Ibiki Morino shouted something about the last question. Then he asked, "What is your favorite color?"

I almost laughed. I quickly wrote down aquamarine tangerine and sat back. After a few seconds of people quickly scribbling down their favorite color. He explained that there were two chunin in the room and Naruto said something idiotic again. I shook my head. At that exact moment Sasuke noticed who I was and almost fell out of his chair. We were dismissed and Sasuke said, "I can't believe you were sitting next to me the whole time and I didn't even notice."

"Ah, well, stressing can do that. Ninjas shouldn't stress. It makes you worse and blinds you from the truth." I answered and then went to join Deidara and Itachi at the door. Walking through the door I turned around really fast and shouted, "Bye, Naruto, Sasuke."

Sakura's mouth dropped open and I knew that I just created an interesting conversation for those two.

"Why did you say bye to them?" Deidara asked, looking confused and a little bit mad.

I sighed then answered, shaking my head, "This way we won't have two stalker-like young ninja following us on the way to the Inn. That chick will want a good explanation why I said good bye to them."

"Oh." he muttered, probably feeling really stupid.

Itachi and I laughed. It's still odd to have Itachi laughing, but makes the day more interesting.

~~*^^*~~

By the time we got back to the Inn, the desk boy had changed and when we walked in he grinned and said, "You three back for the chunin exams?"

"Yep," I answered and we went up the stairs. Right after the three of us entered the room Itachi jumped, kicked Deidara in the back of the head, and knocked him out.

"You know if he doesn't wake up in two hours we're screwed, right?" I asked lifting his head up by his hair then dropped it again.

"He'll wake up. I didn't hit him that hard." Itachi replied sitting down in a chair that was in a corner. There was a knock at the door and Itachi stood up, sighing, and put Deidara on one of the beds like he was asleep. While I went and opened it. It was a sand ninja. She had four ponytails sticking out in opposite directions from each other. "Uh, hello. What do you need?" I asked with a small smile.

"I just heard a loud noise and was wondering what it was. It sounded like someone hit the dirt." she replied, smirking.

"Oh, you might have heard Deisuke pass out." I answered looking over my shoulder, showing her the unconscious Deidara and an Itachi sitting in the chair again, eerily glaring at her, daring her to say something snotty about Deidara being unconscious.

"He passed out?" She asked about to laugh.

"He does that when Itsuki puts a kunai to his throat while glaring and smiling evilly. Plus I think he was really hungry. He didn't eat anything for breakfast." I answered looking at him like I was worried about him.

"Huh, okay." she said and walked away.

I shut the door really quietly and then went over to bag I packed and took out my exploding tags and shuriken.

"You didn't have those with you?" Itachi asked making me jump.

"Nope, I find it a bit of a hassle carrying all this stuff with me to a room filled with Genin and un-expecting Jonin and Chunin. But now I'll bring them with me." I answered, "Plus, you know I'm not that good at using them."

He blinked and then shook his head, "How you can't use a tag, I can never figure out."

"It doesn't matter. Deidara can explode everything that needs to explode." I replied, grinning.

About 15 minutes before we had to leave to go to the second part of the exams, Deidara woke up and asked what happened. Since he didn't remember, I went the safe way and told him what I told the sand girl. When we go to the area we were supposed to be going to for the second part of the exam, I tilted my head to look at the forest, "Huh, I expected it to be scarier looking."

"Really, what did you think it would look like?" Deidara asked surprised, his mouth full of a rice ball.

"Oh, he woke up?" The sand ninja asked walking up carrying a huge fan.

"Yeah, I told you he was just hungry." I replied looking at Deidara's rice ball and overstuffed mouth. "And I thought the forest would just look scarier. That's all."

He shrugged, swallowed, then asked, "Who's this?"

"This is the girl who heard you pass out," I answered.. "So you're in the exams as well? Good luck to you then."

She smirked then said, "You're the one who will need the luck. Having a teammate pass out from hunger could get bad in a forest." After I shrugged, she walked away.

Temari's POV

As I walked back up to Konkoro he asked, "So are they going to make it past this round?"

"I don't think they should have made it past the first, but then again they might be hiding their strength behind all that hair," I answered, smirking again. Gaara was standing there looking at us calmly. Who really knows what he's thinking? With Shikaku acting up he's probably think how tasty every one looks.

Konkoro laughed and glance at the other groups around us, "Well, let's just go after the first group we find."

"I'm fine with that. I mean why take out a group of genin from an unknown village?" I replied laughing slightly. "Plus we might have to take them out when we attack the village any way."

Akaneko's POV

"I don't like that girl." Itachi said, watching her talk to her team mate. I gave him a questioning glance and then looked back at her. He then carried on, "Well, it's because she asked about him again. Small talk about the fake weakness. After we accomplish what is needed I think we should watch them."

"I'm good with that. Plus I don't like people taking pity on me." Deidara said, wiping his hand off on his yellow tee-shirt.

I nodded and looked at the other groups around us, "Pretty much all of them are weaker, aren't they?"

Itachi and Deidara nodded. Then Deidara grinned, "But what do you expect? You were trained by mass murderers! All of them powerful missing nin and now you are grouped with the two most awesome ones!"

Itachi punch Deidara across the face and said, "Shut up you idiot!"

"I expected that one, but it still hurt," Deidara said, his hand on the side of his face where Itachi hit him. Then I noticed a lot of people were looking at us like they were laughing. When I heard someone murmur, "They aren't going to get far in this next challenge. It's based on teamwork and they already are fighting."

I saw who it was and it was that blond girl that hugged Sasuke when he came in the room in the academy. I walked over to her and said, "If you think that is bad you should see it when they get mad." And then I walked away again.

The instructor came walking up, eating dango and asked, "Everyone have a good lunch?"

There was a staggered reply of yes and she looked around at every one and then to us, who where off a little ways from everybody else, "AH!" She said and ran over. "So, you three are the group of genin that are from the mysterious village that popped up over night. Odd."

"What's odd?" I asked with a fake look of confusion.

"You look like you're related!" she answered smiling.

"We are." Itachi said. "There a problem with us being related?"

"Nope, just odd that the three of you are so close in age and are related." She answered shrugging, "Well, my name is Anko, and I hope you survive this next stage of the chunin exams."

"Survive?" Naruto asked from behind her.

"Yep, it's a scroll battle. Just one rule. Make it to the tower before the designated time runs out with both the scrolls and you'll be fine." She answered, "The two scrolls are called heaven and earth. You start out with one of them and then you have to get the other one from an apposing team."

"How should we get it?" someone asked.

"By whatever means necessary. Oh! Which reminds me," She said grabbing some papers out of her coat, "You'll need to sign these. So if you do end up dead I don't take the blame. Once you sign them take them over to that booth and you will receive your scroll and designated starting spot.."

After she handed out the papers she said, "There are 44 gates into practice area number 44. There is a tower and a river in the middle. To get to the middle there is about 10 kilometers of dense forest filled with poisonous plants and animals and the other teams. To finish you have to make it to the tower in the middle with the scrolls. Any questions? No? Good!"

When we all got our scrolls, she said, "Oh, don't open your scrolls! It won't help you at all. Go to a gate and get ready to start."

Itachi, Deidara, and I walked calmly, following a group of people to find a gate, "There are 29 teams. That means there is an extra scroll of one kind and one group for sure won't get in from the start. 13 teams won't get in since there making us take the scroll from the other team. Some teams will take extra scrolls to screw other teams over. Let's head for the team to our right first. As soon as we start." Itachi said quietly trying to make it so the teams in front of us can't hear us.

"We doing some justsu to find them or are we porting to them?" I asked.

Deidara laughed and then muttered, "I got a better plan." Then louder he said, "But how are we supposed to know that they have the Earth scroll we need? Seriously? You know we're no good!"

Itachi punched him across the face as I swept his feet out from under him and we both shouted glaring at him, "You idiot!"

And every one in front of us were looking at each other with grins. We happened to be in front of a gate when we did this so we stayed there and let the rest move on. I looked up at the number and laughed Itachi and Deidara looked at me and I pointed at the number, "Number 13. We're at gate number 13." I looked at the gate next to us and saw it was Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, "And Itsuki your brother is at the gate next to us."

Itachi and Deidara looked at them quickly and then looked at me, "He's following you."

"Why me?" I asked surprised they said it at the same time.

"He was sitting next to you during the first exam," Deidara explained, shrugging and dusting off his pants, "Oh, do you think my plan worked?"

We both glared at him. Then I said, shaking my head, "We have an earth scroll."

"Damn it! Why didn't you tell me before that we had one?" he shouted off the top of his lungs, "Now I made all those people think we had a scroll we don't!"

Itachi pulled out the heaven scroll that we had and gave it to me, "People will think you're the weakest and that either of us wouldn't let you have it, so you get it."

"Are you implying something?" I asked, taking the scroll and putting it in the inside pocket of my coat that I was wearing instead of the Akastuki cloak.

"People are stupid sometimes. That is what I'm implying," Itachi answered, looking at Deidara to see if he noticed what he said.

The gate opened at the exact moment Deidara noticed that Itachi was implying that I'm a better fighter then he was so I rushed him into the gate hoping that he would forget the fact that Itachi just called him weak, but he didn't.

"Itsuki, are you saying that she is a better fighter then me?" Deidara asked, outraged.

"Well, all you do is blow things up." he answered, walking further into the forest.

"So? Blowing things up is a fast way to kill people." Deidara said, crossing his arms, his hands obviously chewing some clay.

"Which would also destroy the scroll if the person you blew up had the scroll on them, so right now you are useless other than to get food," Itachi replied, jumping up into a tree. "Unless you are planning to use that clay to send out birds to track down a team."

Deidara looked at me for help in his argument, so I said, "The only thing you have going for you is the fact that that would be better in a one on one match. Or a one on hundreds match. While I can take down an enemy without injuring their possessions."

All of a sudden, a kunai flew right over my head. I looked up to the direction it came and saw three people. They were the guys from the before the first exam. "So, you're holding the scroll, huh, girly? That just made my day." The talkative one said, pulling out a kunai and licking the side of it.

* * *

Shimobo: I love my friends who rather me have good spelling and grammar then have it all messed up. And you probably do too by the way. But nobody gave me ideas to put in for while they were training I really couldn't think of any thing and If some some said something along the lines of 'they find an old lady with a cat who is blind' I would have written some_thing _about it. (by the way these little things at the bottom and top I write right before I put it up so It's too late for that idea) see ideas may not be that good but it's something to work with. Now I'm done with my little rant hope you enjoyed it!

Hitomi: If you still have some Ideas about how, let's say, the following fight will happen or what happens after the fight go ahead and tell her She is only 24 sentences in and she can't think of anything. And let's say that the fight happens really stupidly. (her words not mine! I just edit the stories when she's done, And so i'm one of her friends that didn't give her any ideas)


	9. Chapter 9

Shimobo: okay, I know it took for ever for me to get this up... mostly because the net froze on me every time I tryed before, so here it is enjoy. Oh, and sorry about the few spelling mistakes and same with the grammar. Me and my friends are super humans and catch every thing. but we try our best.

Hitomi: yep, we try. now Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

The first word that popped into my mind was 'creeper' after he said that he was happy that I had the scroll.

I looked at Itachi, who started to count down from ten on his fingers. I looked at him, confused. When he got to three, he said them out loud. "Three, two, one." Then the branch that the three of them were standing on blew up, and they fell to the ground.

"Huh, you came in handy after all, Deisuke."

"Would you shut up?" Deidara yelled, angrily taking out a kunai.

I rolled my eyes at the fact that they were arguing when there was some one there to fight that wasn't on their side. The three got up and the loud mouthed one went for Itachi, the short one went for Deidara, which makes sense because he's shorter then me, and the last one, which happened to be the biggest one, came after me. When he came close enough I noticed an evil, or perhaps perverted, gleam in his eye which made me shiver.

He lunged at me with a kunai in hand. I easily dodged it by spinning and in the process pulling out my own kunai and parrying a blow that he tried to hit while I was spinning away from the first.

I grinned and said, "You don't know who trained me."

He laughed and replied, "Ditto. You don't know who my sensei is either."

"The same person who trained the dorks over there," I retorted, nodding towards the two who Itachi and Deidara were toying with. I threw my kunai at him and pulled out another before he dodged it. Right after he dodged it Deidara blew up his opponent and I chuckled at who I was fighting's horrified face. I took advantage of the distraction and made a few clones. I had my clones circle the guy.

The guy started laughing and then said, "Do you think this is going to work?"

"Nope," All of me said at the same time, or at least looked like it, and we all smirked at the same time, "But it's always worth a shot."

"No, no it's not," Itachi said destroying all of my clones and then smiled at me, laughing in his own weird way.

The guy who I was supposed to be fighting laughed when I tripped Itachi and he then charged at me again. I rolled my eyes and deflected his attack, before jumping slightly to the side; which he was expecting and when I did so he kicked me in the side, which I didn't expect to hurt so much.

He jumped away, "Wow, you're strong. Every one else I've kicked they've gone flying. What's your secret?"

"Hm," I said, grimacing, "My sensei is my secret.. He's hella strong and he can pretend to be weak so it seems like you're winning, and then he just ends up beating you anyways, it's annoying sometimes."

He laughed and then threw his kunai at me, which I dodged by doing a back flip and planting an explosive tag on the ground. I don't know why I can't really use them very well. I did cart wheels around the guy randomly placing more tags and dodging thrown shuriken.

I pulled out another tag and connected it to a senbon and threw it at his feet, exploding the tag, which made him jump back so that he landed on another on of my tags. I exploded that tag which sent him flying, right towards me. I yelped and jumped back so he landed in front of me and on another one of the tags.

I shrugged and then asked him, "So which one of you guys have the scroll that we need?"

He laughed, getting up, "Like I'd tell you. Michi is still fighting the other guy, and, well, Komaru wasn't that strong to start with."

"So the guy who was fighting Dei was the weakest? That doesn't seem fair to Dei and for Michi, Itsuki is just toying with him." I replied, and I did my jutsu that summoned a katana.

He raised an eyebrow and then shrugged, "Neat trick, but I would say it's Michi that's toying with your friend. Itsuki was it? He hasn't used his strongest attack yet."

"You think Itsuki has? He hasn't used his strongest attack since we picked up Dei when he ran away." I replied almost catching myself in deep trouble, Oh, and by the way, my name is Akaneko. So now You'll know my name when you hear it when they announce the next chunin."

He smirked making a few hand signs, "You really think you're going to get out of here?"

I laughed, "Of course because there's _nothing _you can do that will surprise me."

"Really now?" he asked, and then he jutsu was finished and he smirked.

His jutsu was a high level genjutsu, but not as good as Itachi's. Then again, Itachi is Itachi, he's an Uchiha, the clan known to be the best at genjutsu.

I did a quick reverse-genjutsu jutsu Itachi taught me and laughed at his surprised face when he was caught in it. I looked over at Itachi and he was slamming the Michi guy's face into his knee making his nose bleed like crazy. The guy was already bleeding from about twenty different cuts randomly around his body. I shook my head at the way Itachi was fighting the kid.. And right before the guy I was fighting got out of my suckish genjutsu, I looked at Deidara and he was looking at a bingo book.

The guy I was fighting was huffing air after the undoing of the genjutsu.

I laughed. "Sensei's the master of genjutsu. I learned very quickly how to undo them with out wasting much time or energy. Lot's of times he just does a wide spread genjutsu thing and I get caught in it too. Undoing it quickly saved my sanity many times."

"You talk as if you were the only two on the missions." he said still gasping for air.

I walked up to him slowly and said, "The three of us actually all had different sensei's. We just came together to do the exams. Dei obviously has a different fighting style than me and him. And he likes to slowly wear down his enemy, or, if he's in a hurry, take them down like they're flies."

After I stopped talking, I jumped and kicked him across the face and he went flying into a tree. I walked up to him again and asked, lifting his head up by his scraggly brown hair, "So which one of you idiots have the scroll? I wont kill you if you tell me."

He glared at me and then tryed to spit in my face, but I was expecting it so I dodged it.

I glared at him and then I pulled my katana up to his throat and then asked again, "Who has it?"

He looked scared but still didn't answer. I laughed and then cut his face with my katana, "You'd make a good ninja in a few years, but too bad your eyes told me who had it. I could have killed you easily."

The guy fainted and I looked at Itachi as he pushed his guy to the ground again. I walked over and Deidara stood up and walked over still looking at the book. I smiled and patted Itachi on the shoulder, "So Michi, will you hand over the scroll or will you like to be tortured even more?"

He glared at the three of us and then swore under his breath before digging into his pouch were his kunei and shuriken were kept. Itachi threw a kunai and hit his hand. Michi yelped in pain and took the kunai out of his hand as Itachi snatched the pouch from the boy. He dug into it and pulled out the scroll and gave the pouch back to Michi. I pulled out a bandage and wrapped his hand, "You should now better then to dig into a weapon holder when your enemies out number you and have got you cornered. Just tell us or point or something."

I stood up, and Deidara punched my arm and said, "You're not supposed to be nice to your enemy."

"He's not going to hurt us. You blew up Komaru, Itachi tortured him, and I kicked the big guy into a tree aways away. Plus, he's got to treat his wounds before he bleeds to death," I replied, rubbing my arm. I looked at Itachi and he rolled his eyes at me.

We started to walk to the center of the area and eventually I asked, "Was it the right scroll?"

"Yep," Itachi replied sounding mad but trying to be the emotionless old self he was.

Deidara wiggled his nose and then said, "Well, looks like you're going back to your normal self, Itsuki."

"No, he's just mad at me and is trying to hide it." I said glaring at Itachi's back, or at least I was until he spun around quickly surprised.

"What? You can't hide your anger from me. You've been angry at me enough that I know when you're angry at me," I said, trying to shrug it off. The fact that Itachi and Deidara both looked at me really surprised made me wounder if it was really odd that I could tell.

Itachi shrugged and continued through the forest. When we got the the stream-river-thing in the forest Deidara did some fishing and we ate, silently, other then me thanking him for the fish. After that, we carried on and got the the tower that night soon after the sun went down. Aparently the sound ninja, and a group of newbies from Konoha were there before us by a few hours. When we finished, Kisame popped out of the scroll and he did the normal speal a sensei would and then, grinning, he hugged all of us and congraduated us like an uncle would.. We had four days to wait in the tower and then we would be shown to the finals. Or, at least, the preliminary round to the finals.


	10. Chapter 10 how about that

I feel kind of bad about not updating this story sooner... _ I looked at the date and was shocked I didn't realize it had been that long greatly sorry to anyone who actually liked this story! but thanks to me not updating it it's SUPER long! ^~^ It just flows to much to break it up, well, there is one spot I could but I didn't feel like doing it because that requires more work from me... Please, leave any kind of comment, even if it bashes my writing until it's a a shredded mass that looks like it could have once resembled something. enjoy!

* * *

We sat in the room with The sand ninjas and eventually the girl, began to get really edgy she said,"My name is Tamari these are my brothers, Gaara and Kankurou." She point at the other two in turn.

Deidara grinned and said," You're surprised we got here so fast? Good. We'd like to keep that way too."

Kankurou then smirked and said," You cheat or something? Have the girl flirt with the other group and one of you two snuck in and stole the scroll."

Itachi rolled his eyes and shifted so he could attack them easier if Dei or I got mad enough to do so plus he was still a little mad at me, it'd be a good way to vent his anger. I glared at Konkurou and said," _You_ would like the thought of that wouldn't you?"

He shrugged and grinned and said," Who are you three any way?"

"I'm Deisuke." Deidara said shrugging like it wasn't a big thing to tell them.

"I'm Akaneko, and that's my brother Itsuki." I said pointing at Itachi. He glared at me when I introduced him too.

"So how does Deisuke come in here if that guy's your brother?" Temari asked leaning back, her fan was behind the couch they were sitting on.

Itachi looked her straight in the eyes and said," He's our cousin."

"Huh," Konkurou paused for a shifting himself as their brother's eyes scanned over us, back and forth, back and forth," I would think it would be more likely that Deisuke and you, Itsuki, were brothers and Akaneko the cousin."

Deisuke and I smirked, Itachi just stared. My multitude of colors in my hair were odd, I admit that. And right now with Itachi, and his light brown hair, looked more blonde then I do, my blonde highlights are old and aren't very visible any more, the orange, brown, and red strands are more obvious right now as my blonde ones.

Itachi sighed and said," You three all have different hair color so why can't we have different hair colors?"

Temari and Konkurou looked at each other and then Konkurou bursted out laughing, " You have a good point there."

After that we settled into a silence again and I got bored. I stood up and started doing back flips a spinning in circles on my hands. Temari was watching me amused and then Itachi got up and tried to trip me, or more of make me lose my balance, which was a good way for him to lose his anger. I did, but only because I was laughing. Plus this way I can train with out it being to suspicious.

We were all the way across the room from were we started when I did fall, and Temari seemed to be amazed. Konkurou I couldn't tell what he was thinking because he was looking at Gaara. Who was freaking out, twitching and everything.

Deidara had hid behind the couch we were previously sitting on and his eyes were huge and frightened. Deidara was afraid? That is hard to do. He's not even afraid of Itachi, who can be very frightening person when he wants to be.

"Dei? What's the matter?" I asked worried.

He shook his head and stood up from were he was crouching," Nothing. Not any more anyways."

"Hn," I said just accepting his answer and I walked over to him.

The three of us left the room and messed around for the next three days and then we got called out to the main room to the building. The guy coughed and then said," Hello I will be the examiner for the third round. If any of you want to quite now you can. Your team wont get disqualified if you do."

Itachi and Deidara, who were in front of me, looked at each other and nodded. Itachi looked at me and said," Well, sis it seems I will go tell father that you will make it this far and I'll see you later."

"Yep, later Akaneko. I"m going with him. This stuff is too hard for me. Maybe next year. You were always the strongest of us any way." Deidara said and then they left. As they did so one of the other people did so as well. He had grayish silver hair and glasses.

Some people looked at me suspiciously and surprised. I just walked up to the front and stood. The person to my right had a dog and the person to my left was wearing a gray coat and funny looking sunglasses.

The examiner counted us, coughed and then said," There will be a preliminary round for the third round of the exam. There are too many of you left."

That's when the kid with the sun glasses asked," There's an odd number of us. What will happen to the odd person?"

"The extra person will go against on of the present Jonin. If that said person is able to hit the Jonin they pass." every one nodded and then the examiner continued," If you'll go to the area around the outer edge we'll began this."

I walked up to a spot that was below the area he was talking about and I jumped the twenty feet and landed. I then went and sat down and waited for every one to walk up the stairs. Every one stayed away from me and I noticed one of the Jonin from Konoha was watching me he was near Sasuke, Naruto and the Sakura chick. I guessed he was their sensei and just leaned back and fell asleep.

`^*~*%*~*^`

I woke up to some one tapping my shoulder. I looked up and saw that it was a girl Jonin with red eyes she said," Your the last genin to fight. Go down and the examiner will pick a Jonin to have you fight."

I nodded yawned and stretched. The lady looked at me like she was really surprised that I actually fell asleep and was able to stay asleep during the fighting. I stood up and walked over to the railing. I grabbed the railing and did a flip down and landed lightly on the ground below. I could see the awe in some of the Genin around the room. Except for the one guy with purple eyes and long black hair that reminded me of Itachi's hair he was eying me suspiciously. I glared at him and he looked at the examiner for a second and then looked back at me. I smirked and then I looked at the examiner who was watching me patiently.

I walked over to stand in front of him and then he asked being interrupted by some coughs here and there," Are you ready Akaneko Haruki to fight?"

I nodded and grinned," This should be fun. My sensei always said that fighting a great adversary is a great learning experience for a ninja in training. Well, not in those words exactly but some thing like that. He didn't talk much."

The examiner nodded and said," Smart guy. Now let's start this. Kakashi-sensei you were chosen for the job correct?"

The silver haired ninja that was with Naruto and Sasuke jumped down himself and said," Why I do believe I was. Don't worry Akaneko I wont go too hard on you."

"Psh, it wont be fun that way though." I replied pouting." I've fought with some really strong people before. You'd be surprised just who they were if I told you, but I can't tell you that I'd have people after me then."

"Huh," Kakashi said," Okay then, I wont ask."

The examiner looked back and forth in between the two of us and then said," Begin."

I nodded and then did a cartwheel and went into a ditch from an earlier fight. I then sat down and yawned.

Kakashi looked confused for a second and then he chuckled," Are you waiting for me to make the first move?"

"Hm, let me think about that... why yes, yes I am." I answered and then I shifted my position so I'd be able to move if he tried to attack me.

"So if I never attack you then we'll be here for ever?" he asked.

"No, if I find a good opening I'll attack. It's easier to attack when the enemy is recovering or charging up for an attack. Unless you can do multiple attacks repeatedly really fast like Deisuke. Or have minute openings like Itsuki, Risosa and Mesaki. And if you didn't I'd wonder how you made it to be a Jonin."

"And these people are?" He asked taking out a kunai.

"People I call family, friends, and rivals." I answered grinning.

"Huh," Kakashi said doing some sort of sign then he threw the kunai at me and I jumped into the air and did a flip as the kunai exploded underneath me. I landed behind him and threw a kunai at him right after I landed.

He turned dodging it and threw a kunai as well. I side stepped and dodged it. I took a few steps forward and then took out two more kunai, my last ones. I spun one of them and then looked at the other trying to think of a way to do this with out losing them both. then a sudden thought popped into my head. I pretended to be completely absorbed in what I was trying to think about. Still spinning my kunai I started to pace on the catastrophe that used to be a tiled floor.

Kakashi watched me for a few minutes and then Naruto got impatiant and yelled," Is this really fighting? Or is it a a staring contest?"

I stopped pacing and looked up at him, ceasing the spinning of my kunai, grinning I asked," Who's staring at who Naruto?"

Kakashi used my talking to Naruto and threw a kunai at me. I dodged it easily and ran up to him and started fighting him kunai to kunai. A block here, a dodge there and soon enough we both were trying to figure out how this was going to end. I was getting tired, but he was almost up against the wall. When his heels were grazing the wall he smirked and said," I give up, or does that concept not work here?"  
"It works," the examiner said seeming disappointed that I didn't actually hit him or use any justus. He took a breath, coughing, and then continued," That is the end of the preliminary fights of the third round. The third round will start in one month good day to you."

Then he poofed in a puff of grey smoke and every one looked at one another. Then they all went for the door to leave, to train for the next month so they might be able to beat each other, to get some food, or just to get out of the tower in the middle of area 44. I just wanted to talk to Itachi and figure out what exactly made him made about me helping those guys.

Once out side of Area 44 I went to the inn where we had been staying to see Itachi and Deidara were there. Desk boy number 2 was behind the desk again and he look pleasantly surprised to see me there," Your friends, family, what ever they are, are up there already."

"Okay thanks," I said and then I jogged up the stairs and went to the room we had been staying in.

Before I went in I heard Deidara yell," What the hell Itachi? Are you a dumb shit?"

There was a thud, and I knew it was Dei hitting the floor, most likely unconscious. I counted to three calmly and then went in. Sure enough, Deidara was on the floor knocked out, and Itachi was glaring at Deidara still. "Wha-"

"Don't ask," Itachi interrupted me and then I noticed he was boiling in anger, I didn't want to know their whole argument was if Itachi was worked up this much about.

"Okay," I said hesitantly," So what are we going ot do for the next month I have off?"

His anger stopped rolling off of him and he replied, "You're going to be training with this _idiot _while I have some business to attend to."

He looked like he was going to kick Deidara so I took a step forward and shut the door behind me. Then asked, "What kind of business?"

Itachi's glare snapped to me and his anger started thundering again and I sighed," Okay, I get it calm down other wise someone is going to notice the heavy cloud of anger and come looking for the source."

I smiled weakly and he sighed, seeming to calm down completely. Which was a a little bit more then odd, but he walked out the door and said, "I'll be back in a month." then he shut the door behind him and was gone.

Completely confused I sat on one of the beds and watched Deidara breath on the floor unconscious. Eventually I drifted off to sleep and was wakened to a shout of, "Shit!"

My eyes flashed open and I asked annoyed, "What? Could you of not waited for me to wake up before shouting explicit words?"

"No I couldn't!" Deidara snapped back glaring, "Itachi is doing something he'll regret for the rest of his life."

"So? he's done it before." I replied shrugging, "He really only does things for others, if you haven't noticed."

"Yeah, knocking me out really helps my brain a lot." he replied rolling his blue eyes, "What ever. Did he say anything to you before he left."

"Just that I was supposed to train with you for the month until he gets back and the finals of the chunin exams." I replied shrugging.

Then he looked at me like he suddenly realized that I wasn't reacting to him being mad. That I, obviously, didn't care that Itachi went and did something without telling me what he was doing.

Deidara stared into my silver eyes and then sighed agitated, "Fine be that way. It's not my fault if you don't like the out come of what he's doing."

"I usually not okay with the things he does, but I put up with you don't I? He didn't tell me that he was "Fetching" you, but does it look like I care?"

Deidara sneered and then looked at the wall, "Getting me was different. He's doing what he's doing now with out anybody telling him to do it."

"That's his choice." I replied shrugging like I didn't care, but I had a feeling deep down that I was going to dread this choice, that it was going to make me sad and angered at the same time, "So what kind of training are you going to try to put me through first?"

Deidara looked at me sort of confused and then a grin broke out across his face, "Dodging. I need a good way to vent my anger."

Deidara soon found out that I was used to dodging attacks and realized it was more of a work out for him then for me, so he decided that helping him get better was helping me get better. Other then that and learning that desk boy number 1's name is Moichi, who is snappy, and desk boy number 2's name is Yoichi, who is the most flirtatious guy I've ever met, even though he knew that I was five years younger than him, and I've met some pretty flirtatious guys before.

As Deidara and I walked in the front doors after a surprising training bout where I was on the offense and he was on the defense, Yoichi said, "Hey, Aka-chan your older brother is back he went up after glaring at me. He looked really tired... and pissed off. I think it'd be better if you waited down here for a while."

"How long ago did he get back?" I asked, trying to not to show how happy this surprise was. It was still a week until the final part of the exams and he was a week early, he never underestimates the time he thinks one of these little escapades will take.

"About ten minutes ago. Why should it matter?" Yoichi asked looking confused, rocking back onto on leg of his stool.

I glanced at Deidara and then jogging I tossed over my shoulder, "Dei, just stay here you'll end up making him actually angry."

I heard him let loose a very exasperated sigh and I smiled to myself. I got to our door and knocked very softly and then went in. He was face down half way onto one of the beds and I chuckled lightly. His head twitched slightly at the sound of my laughter and I found out he was still awake. I went over to him and flipped him over and he blinked a few times at the dying light of the sun, "Need some help here, Itachi-sensei?"

He blinked again and his eyes cleared and got the usual blankness back. He sat up and said, "That trip took less time then I thought it would."

"You look like shit though," Deidara said from the door, "What they say."

Obviously contemplating whether or not to get up to hit him he replied, "They were already coming. They might take her."

"Wait what do you mean by that?" I asked after Deidara looked to the window looking oddly thoughtful and sad, and Itachi looked down, looking, well, tired as a sloth, as he gave up the thought of hitting Deidara for saying he looked terrible in his unprecedented way.

After a long pause Itachi said, "Your family might take you back.

"What? You _have_ to be joking right?" I asked looking at him stunned, "You've trained me and now you're making me go back to the life I had before I met you? I don't even remember any of that!"

Itachi looked like his emotionless self, but better then usual because I couldn't even read anything coming from him. I turned to Deidara and asked, "I don't have to go do I?"

Deidara shrugged looking sad, "Do you think I have a say in this matter? I'm just a fake cousin that blows shit up, remember?"

Peeved I left the room and went to one of the conveniently placed training areas to punch through some trees. When I got there though, Naruto was there, so to my extreme disappointment and frustration, no blowing holes through trees today, at least not yet.

He looked over at me probably not realizing he sensed my anger and looking up instinctively. Grinning he asked, "You come here for some training in between the rounds of the exams?

I nodded, hiding my anger, only just, "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Want to train with me, like spar or something?" he asked obviously in a good mood.

I looked at him seriously thinking about taking my anger out on him and wondering if he could live through it. When he looked from me to behind me, "Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

Shocked I turned around and there he was. The younger Uchiha looked at his teammate like he was nothing but a sliver in his side and I glared at him. The younger Uchiha looked at me surprised.

I sighed my multicolored hair falling in front of my eyes. I turned back to Naruto and replied to his earlier question, "Sorry, Naruto. I can't train with you I'm afraid I'll let myself take my anger out on you and I don't want to ruin your chances of becoming a chunin next week."

He looked at me confused and slightly mad, probably about to say something when I jumped backwards into the tree that was behind me and I then leaped tree to tree until I arrived at the entrance of the village I had spent the last month in. I looked out of it and sighed deeply. The gate guard looked at me surprised, I was sitting in the tree above him still. I jumped down and looked at him, "I'll be back in a few hours please let me come back in."

I didn't wait for a response, I just walked out the gate looked at the tree next to the gate and than jumped into and away from the gate.

~^~.~^~

After running for about fifteen minutes I found a clearing and decided to make it bigger. Soon I had five trees down, slightly out of breath, I was a lot calmer. I turned to the shadow that had decided to show up right before my fourth tree and asked him, "Do I really have to go back to them?"

Itachi came out and looked at the fallen trees briefly and then at me. "I never said that they would take you."

I scoffed and glared at him, "Oh, and why wouldn't they?"

He blinked once before replying, "Your mother and father are also died. Your uncle took over the family. He probably was the one to kill your parents and tried to kill you. He wanted the money and fame. He wouldn't want a girl, to come back and take over the house he so dirtily took over. Especially one that can obviously protect herself."

I chuckled sarcastically, "So, your hoping that my uncle figures out a way for his people not to recognize me so I can stay with Akatsuki and benefit the group?"

"Is there a problem with him wanting that?" Deidara asked walking into the clearing with a slight limp and a glare shot towards Itachi, "I know I'd rather keep you in the group to help with target practice."

Itachi glanced towards him and then looked back towards me as if accepting Deidara's answer as reasonable.

I sighed and looked up towards the half moon, "I guess I wont be mad any more."

"Good, I'm going back then." Deidara replied grinning and then disappearing into the forest.

I turned back to Itachi and glared, "It doesn't mean that I wont be annoyed as hell though."

Itachi smirked, surprising me actually, "I can deal with that. An annoyed you is a lot quieter than an angry or even happy you."

I scoffed and then threw a random kunai I had with me at him. He dodged and caught it easily, even a person starting in the academy could have dodged it.

I pulled out another and held it ready to block something. He looked at the kunai in his hand and back at me seeming to ponder over something. Then shrugging the little bit that Itachi did occasionally, he threw the kunai back at me and by the time I deflected it I had to dodge a punch from behind.

He smirked again and said without moving, "Good, practicing with Deidara hasn't made your skills go down."

"Well, my dodging skills have always been good." I replied, "Dodging things that blow up, might of actually made me faster, larger radius to escape, you know?"

He backed away a step and nodded once looking into the forest. I looked over slightly confused to see someone standing there. I hid my surprise under a mask of blankness, pretending I was Itachi. The person moved out into the light. She had on clothes covering everything except her eyes, which were a silvery color like my own. After he could see her eyes in better light, Itachi seemed to tense slightly, but it was probably just my imagination. "Akaneko Haruki I presume?"

I glanced at Itachi slightly confused, and then I looked back at the lady and nodded.

She smiled lightly. "Good we found you quickly."

I shift the position I was standing in slightly to a more defensive stance, which was smart, because the next thing I knew there was a guy dress exactly like the lady in front of us attacking me from behind. I manged to duck as he swung his katana where my neck would have been and kicked his feet out from under him. I glanced to see where the girl went to and she was fighting Itachi. I instantly turned my attention back to the guy to see that he already had gotten back up and had his katana in a defensive position. He was obviously surprised I manged to dodge his attack. I realized I had a kunai in my hand still so I stood up as well and took a defensive stance as well, completely ignoring the girl and Itachi. I smiled, or cracked an evil grin which may seem like a better description, "What's your name?"

The guy seemed to have an illusion of a smirk on his face when he replied, "Isamu."

"Well, Isamu, I have the strong feeling that you where sent by my uncle. I'm right?" I asked moving slightly.

He mirrored my movement and seemed to glance at Itachi and the woman behind me, "That would be the truth."

I laughed, "So honest. What do you think I'll do to him when I leave here now?"

"You will not have to worry about that." He replied straight faced and changing the grip on his katana slightly.

I raised an eye brow and practically appeared behind him and asked, "Now why is that, Isamu?"

He swung his katana at me and I jumped back and threw a kunai at him and quickly pulled out another, and like what would seem like an idiot charged him. As I got closer to him he almost got me but I did a back flip and landed behind him. He spun around swinging at me wildly, mostly as a way to get me back to being in front of him again but I spun with him and stayed behind him, and I stabbed him in the side with my kunai, somewhere near the kidney. I took the kunai out as he fell to one knee and asked, "Is it because I won't leave here?"

He glared at me showing the first real emotion and opened his mouth to reply but he coughed up blood instead which made me flinch. The second time around he manged to talk and replied, "That would be correct."

I sighed and rolled my silver eyes, "Well, then Mr. Isamu I am going to have to say good night to you." I then proceeded to kick him in the face and knock him out. I looked over to see what Itachi was doing and he seemed to be making the girl try her hardest, while barely breaking a sweat himself.

I grinned and shouted, "Hey, Sensei you want any help?"

They both looked over and she had a look of complete horror on her face, while Itachi was surprised and didn't go after her as she ran over and knelt next to Isamu.

Itachi walked over and looked at him and back at me, as if asking me how I did it. "I only hit him twice." I replied, "Once in the back with my kunai and I kicked him to knock him out."

He nodded and turned his attention back to the person who was now looking relieved that Isamu wasn't actually dead. She sighed in relief and looked up at me, "Lord Haruki won't be happy that you beat him, but he will most likely be happy to find his son still alive."

"So Isamu is my cousin? That's good to know." I replied then I looked at Itachi, "You know, not having a memory of my real family for some reason seems really strange."

The woman looked confused, "You don't remember...? Are you saying you lost all of your memories before the accident?"

I nodded slowly wondering where this was going. She looked even more shocked, "So you don't even remember the moves that our family pass down generation to generation?"

"No, only what Itachi taught me." I replied laughing lightly, "Is that a bad thing?"

Itachi shook his head, "Obviously not, you beat a person trained in only those styles."

The girl smiled weakly and then asked, "Do you happen to have anything on you to stop the bleeding?"

I shook my head and then looked at Itachi who had his cloak on. He dug into one of his pockets and pulled out some bandages. She took them quickly and wrapped Isamu's side up quickly. "I think he'll be fine now, if not a little delirious from the lack of blood. I'll take him back to Father and tell him what happened. We will see you at the chunin exams Akaneko."

I nodded my brow furrowed, "I guess I'll see you then."

After that Itachi and I left the patient person sitting next Isamu waiting for him to wake up. For some reason or another I was also excited to meet this uncle of mine, who sent my cousins after me, instead of dreading it.

* * *

oh, and if you didn't notice before this I suck at fight scenes so I got them done and over with quickly~! please give me some kind of feedback! Oh, and sense I haven't written a disclaimer in a while I don't own naruto, only my character is mine, but you can use her if you want! oh, and you can use Yoichi and Michi if you want _


	11. Chapter 11 The End

I'm deeply sorry it so long for me to get this up. I've changed massively from when I started this (14 or younger at the time). I also didn't know how I was going to finish it. But I did it and I hope you don't kill me for taking so long :P

I don't own any of the original characters. and you can have my character I made. Except Isamu. he's staying with me.

Please enjoy! *bows deeply*

* * *

Chapter 11

Apparently Itachi thought Deidara must have done something right when he was gone and off finding my family, for he was being nice, well, nicer, to him. And taking advantage of the situation Deidara said something that would have made him get hit the week before, "Hey, Itsuki, are you _really _sure you're going to eat that dango?"

Itachi glared at him for the umpteenth time and replied calmly, "Yes, Dei, I'm sure for the twentieth time."

I rolled my silver eyes and asked, "Why don't you just hit him already so he shuts up?"

He glanced at me picking up his last stick of dango, "I'm trying a new training method."

I raised an eyebrow but didn't saying thing in return. _I know he's going to snap any second now. _I thought as Deidara took the dango out of his hands ant shoved it all in his mouth at once, I could actually see a vain pop out from the frustration of the situation.

I laughed, "This is why you need to hit him, he's going to walk all over you until you do."

He half glared at me as if saying he already knew this. I shrugged and took a sip of my tea, "It's not my food being taken away."

Deidara grinned, "You didn't order any food though."

"That is half of her point Dei." Itachi said looking like he was going to strangle him.

"Ah, but I didn't think she could have more than one meaning to what she said, with a sensei like hers." Deidara said with a sly grin.

Itachi's arm flew up and he was centimeters from elbowing Deidara in the face and he stopped.

I chuckled, "I get it now. Self training of patience to deal with loud blondes that don't know when it's better to shut up. That's what you're doing right?"

He lowered his arm and shook his head. "No, that's not it."

I half glared at him in confusion and then asked, "Then why are you not just beating Deisuke to a pulp like normal?"

"Yeah, why aren't you hitting me?" Deidara asked getting all too close to Itachi's face for even my comfort.

Itachi closed his eyes and pushed Deidara's face away from his, "Like I said I'm running some training program. The fact that neither of you have picked up on what it is just goes to sh-"

A loud bang of the door flying open interrupted Itachi's sentence. I looked over to see a slightly graying man looking completely, for a lack of better words, pissed off. He saw Itachi and came storming over.

"You!" He said pointing a finger at Itachi, who looked at him slightly annoyed.

"Ah, Haruki-sama, it's always a pleasure to see you." Itachi said in an extremely calm voice, or it just seemed really calm in contrast to the man who just barged in.

"Wait, Haruki?" I asked drawing the older mans attention away from Itachi.

He gave me a look that said, 'Why doesn't this peasant know my name?' and he asked to go along with the disgusted look, "Who do think you are?"

Deidara answered for me, "She's Akaneko Haruki, Haruki-kun, in other words your niece."

Itachi's gaze went from slightly cautious hidden under a mask of nothing to a slightly curious hidden under a mask of nothing and he added to Deidara's statement, "I am aware that your son, Isamu, was injured last night and you probably expect that I did it, but it wasn't me. It was her."

A look of complete shock over came him and I sighed. The fact that I stabbed my cousin last night probably didn't help the relationship that I was about to begin with my uncle.

After a minute he over came his shock and he just looked annoyed, "So Chouko was telling the truth."

"Well, don't be so annoyed about it." I said rolling my eyes, "Is it a bad thing that I beat him in a fight?"

My uncle narrowed his grey eyes and said nothing, seeming to think silence on the matter was better then to say something. Eventually he did say, "Well, not necessarily a bad or good thing that you beat him. It's just a good thing that you weren't half a centimeter lower with your kunai otherwise he'd be dead right now. I thought precision of the attack would be made by the sensei not the student."

Deidara chuckled, "Yeah, but if it was Itsuki it would have been that Isamu would no longer be breathing. Akaneko is excellent at at taking captives, unlike the two of us."

"I can take a captive if I have to." Itachi said looking like he was ready to stab Deidara in the gut.

Deidara huffed and rolled his eyes, "Well, yeah, you got me didn't you? And I could too if I really _had_ to."

My uncle looked almost relieved at the fact that I was the one to stab my cousin now. I cleared my throat and said, "So, what are we going to do?"

"What? Do about what?" Deidara and my uncle asked at the same time.

I rolled my eyes, "Am I going to continue traveling with Itsuki or am I going to head to where ever Haruki-otooji lives?"All of them looked surprised that I got straight to the point of the initial interaction in between Itachi and my uncle, especially my uncle.

"Uh, call me Yuu not Haruki, please. I'm not certain on how we shall move on this ordeal. I will think it over and will tell you my thoughts after the exams are done and over with." my uncle answered rubbing his chin.

I nodded and finished my tea, "Okay, and I hope Isamu will for give me for stabbing him."

Deidara glared and exclaimed, "He attacked you! He should be happy to be alive!"

Yuu smiled lightly and added, "I'll make sure he doesn't hold a grudge against you. It was my fault that you two fought in the first place. Even though I sent both him and Izumi to test your skills, which are apparently are up to the standards of our family."

Deidara scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Up to your family standards? She could have easily taken him out. She isn't even the best in Ak-"

Itachi and I both smacked him upside the head instantly making him become silent. I glared at him and he grinned, "It's about time I was hit. I was starting to wonder if you two had lost your minds."

Yuu chuckled to himself and left without a word. He obviously didn't care that Deidara just said that his son was inadequate and sucked at fighting, or maybe he decided it was better not to say anything to Deidara.

I rolled my eyes and asked Itachi, "Are we going to do any real training this week or are we just going to wing it at the finals?"

He looked at me almost too happy, probably from finally hitting Deidara, and shrugged, "You can train on your own can't you? That is a possibility." He went to take a sip of his tea with a smug look on his blank face and I tapped the bottom of it, causing it to spill all over him, as I jumped up and ran out the door. All I could hear from behind me was Deidara laughing his head, and hands off.

I managed to get a block away from the tea house before Itachi caught up to me and stopped me by he magically appeared in front of me and was glaring at me and I skidded to a stop. I grinned at him and he narrowed his eyes.

"Aw, come on it was a joke, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or you for that matter if I did!" I said in an almost whinny voice. "Although, if you want to go somewhere less crowded, you could blow off some steam and I could get that training that I was wanting."

He closed his eyes and sighed, it surprised me. I took a step back and he opened his eyes and they were still black which surprised me even more, "We know you can beat the other competitors, so whats the point of training more if you're going to just go become a noblewoman?"

I looked down and then back at him, "Are you... are you pouting? Like a child that's about to lose their best friend because they're moving away?"

Itachi glared at me and but didn't say anything. I took a step back towards him and looked closer at him, "You really are, aren't you? Itachi you know where I'll be living you could always come visit me."

He looked away towards a fruit stand where a man was arguing over the price of some apples, "No, I wouldn't be able to. My job requires me not to."

"When have you ever followed the rules completely?" I asked raising an eye brow, "Plus I bet it is only a short detour away from somewhere that you always have missions at."

He half glared at me not denying it, but not agreeing to it as well. After a minute he turned back towards me, "I'm losing more than a companion by you going back to your previous life."  
I looked at him confused, not quite understanding what he was saying, "What do you mean?" I asked. I could hear the tension in my own voice at this point, which goes against almost everything that he has taught me the past two years. To keep calm in every situation, but he never told me that I would be going back to my family, now did he?

Before he could answer my question Naruto came up looking annoyed. "Will you train with me? Nobody else is willing."

"Uh, yeah, I guess," I replied still half stunned. When I looked back to where Itachi had been standing he was gone.

~!~ Two years later ~!~

I still haven't gotten the answer from Itachi. I haven't even seen the man actually. It's almost depressing. What's even more depressing than not seeing him is that I'm being forced to marry some rich snobby guy because he has some great influence and black mailed my uncle. I offered to kill him instead. I was given a stern look and an abrupt answer of "No". Maybe I can do it when after we're married for a while. If I was in contact with Deidara I'd have him blow the man up. We can't get blamed then. And it'd be a pleasant surprise.

I haven't heard from him sense after the Chunin exams.

Well, what can a girl do? I've tried to leave before but I was caught and dragged back by Isamu. Jerk never got over the fact that I stabbed him. Maybe I should have killed him too.

"Akaneko!" Came an overly cheerful call from Izumi. She barged into my room without knocking, per usual and grinned at me.

"What?" I asked. My mood the exact of opposite of hers.

"Aw, don't be that way! Your groom is hear to see you! I bet you'll be happy!" she said and then she buzzed around my room and pulling out some clothes for me to put on so I was "formal" looking. Really all the clothes did was make it so I couldn't take down an assailant if necessary.

After she forced me into the clothes I followed her, not wanting to be dragged the whole way, down the hall, out the door, and into the main building of my family's compound.

Still smiling, she said, "Wait here." As we were about to enter the largest room on the compound, not counting the training room, where I didn't learn my family's katana techniques. It took me almost a month.

Isamu came and motioned for me to come in. I rolled my eyes about how formal they all were acting. I really didn't see what the big deal was.

Until I entered the room.

There stood Itachi. I almost thought it was a joke. A dream or even a Jutsu. But when my legs gave out, I don't even understand why they did, Itachi caught me and whispered, "This is what I meant then."

* * *

Tell me what you thought about any of it~! Please I love to have some criticism. No one has taken me up on it yet.

P.S. This wasn't betaeded...ed. _

Thank you for reading! (btw I'm 15+ now :P)


End file.
